Frozen
by MissingExodus
Summary: What we didn't see of Asuka's entrance into the Hikari no Kessha... features evil!Asuka. Inspired by "Frozen" by Within Temptation. R


**_I can't feel my senses, I just feel the cold _**

**_All colors seem to fade away; I can't reach my soul _**

**_I would stop running if I knew there was a chance. I_**

**_t tears me apart to sacrifice it all, but I'm forced to let go. _**

**_Tell me I'm frozen, but what can I do?_**

_**Can't tell the reasons, I did it for you.**_

_**When lies turn into truth I sacrificed for you,**_

_**You say that I'm frozen, but what can I do?**_

_-"Frozen" by Within Temptation_

* * *

"No…I lost…" Asuka moaned as her Life Points dropped to zero. She wobbled a bit and fell to the ground, obviously drained from the duel she had just undergone. She faded out of consciousness, faintly aware of Manjoume saying something about the Light and Destiny, and her friends coming to see if she was okay. 

Asuka found herself in a multitude of brilliant colors. She wrapped her arms around her in an attempt to stop the horrible cold that surrounded her. She looked up and saw a bright light heading straight for her at a surprisingly, and alarmingly, fast speed. She opened her mouth to scream, but only a soft gasp managed to get out. The light stopped and began to surround her. The beautiful colors started to fade away.

Chains shot out from nowhere and wrapped around her frame. Asuka opened her mouth and this time she managed a scream. The chains tightened around her, causing her to cry out more in pain. Her arms were now bound tightly to her side and she could hardly move.

"_Do not resist. It is futile. You wanted this, remember?"_

Asuka stopped crying out in pain and looked up into the clouded eyes of another Asuka.

"_What…what do you mean?"_

Evil Asuka smirked. She put a hand under Asuka's chin and lifted the Obelisk's face slightly more than before. The other hand rested as a fist on the evil woman's hip.

"_You chose to fight Manjoume when Judai would have. You knew you would most likely lose, yet you still fought. Its time to let go, little Asuka."_

Asuka's eyes widened. She began to violently fight against the chains that bound her, desperate to get free.

"_Give it up, little Asuka."_

"_Ne…never!"_

"_Fine. I guess I have no choice but to force you."_

Evil Asuka flicked her wrist and the chains pulled back, dragging a struggling Asuka with them.

"_No!"_

"_Move aside, little Asuka. Move aside and let the light in!"_

The chains pulled Asuka back into a small corner of her mind. Iron bars shot up around her, trapping her, imprisoning her within her own mind. A sleepy feeling began to overcome her. The Obelisk tried to fight it off, but was losing terribly.

Evil Asuka walked up to the imprisoned soul.

"_Welcome to your new home, little Asuka. Don't worry; I'll take good care of this body."_

"_You…you little…bitch…"_

"_Aw, sleep little one. You must be exhausted." _Evil Asuka said in a mocking motherly tone.

Asuka tried to fight the sleep off once again. This time, her struggle was in vain. Asuka fell to the ground. The last conscious thought she had was a plea.

_I'm sorry, Judai. I couldn't stop her. Its up to you now. I messed it all up. Forgive me…_

* * *

Evil Asuka opened her eyes and found herself back in the duel arena. She up and saw Manjoume, dressed in white. Her liberator. 

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Manjoume-san. Thank you for showing me the light."

Manjoume helped Asuka up and the two walked away. Judai's jaw was slack. Now he had lost Asuka.

"Now you're just like Manjoume, Asuka: frozen."

Evil Asuka pretended she didn't hear.

**

* * *

**

Call this an anti-Valentine's Day Valentine's Day oneshot. I don't own YGOGX as is normal. The song that inspired this is "Frozen" by Within Temptation, and seeing as they're Dutch and I'm not, I don't own them. This song seems to fit second season almost to a tee. As far as reviews go, pretty much anything is welcome. Flames will be read and then laughed at, so those are pretty much pointless, constructive criticism is welcome with open arms as it helps me improve as a writer, and praise is also welcome as it make me feel all fluffy inside. Besides, it's Valentine's Day and I know how crazy some of you people go on this day. 

**Thank you, have a nice day, and happy Valentine's Day[Even if I'm personally opposed to it because love shouldn't have to be publicized like that...**

**MissingExodus**


End file.
